One Night with You
by June Bug
Summary: *Finished* Van missed Hitomi so much that he ached for her. He wishes and wishes and one evening, after two years his wish comes true but there are consequences (good or bad?) when the two of them share a night of love and passion. R
1. One Night with You

__

One Night with You

****

A/N:_ This is my first attempt at writing anything remotely explicit so please excuse me for all its crapness and let me be on my way…_

Van missed Hitomi so much that he ached for her. He wishes and wishes and one evening, after two years his wish comes true but there are consequences when the two of them share a night of love and passion.

****

June Bug

Van sat on the wall; he threw a stone in to the cool clear water and then looked up to the darkening blue sky. The Mystic Moon was shining and he longed for Hitomi. He realised the day she went away that he never really wanted her to go. He knew she wanted to go home so and he knew he had no right to make her stay or even to suggest that she should stay. Merle sat beside Van. She watched the ripples in the water slowly vanish.

"That was a nice stone." She said. Van gave a slight remark and then looked down at the water again. All he could see was his unhappy reflection and Merle looking at him trying to cheer him up. She sighed and took hold of her tail. She tickled Van on the face with her tail tip. He grabbed hold of it and smiled. "Yay, you're smiling." Van nodded. He turned and looked at Merle. She grinned at him. He then looked back to the water. The ripples were gone. He picked up another stone and threw it in; it made a satisfying plunk. "Ten out of ten for Lord Van!" Merle cried. Van turned and laughed at her again. She purred and he let go of her tail. It dropped in to the icy water and she jumped up and fell off the back of the wall. She gave a sign of unhappiness and walked away.

Van sighed again. He looked to the sky that was getting darker and darker, the Moon getting brighter and brighter. 

"Come back Hitomi, come back. Just one more time, for me." He closed his eyes and lowered his head. A small tear ran down his face and fell in to the water with a tiny and quiet splish. 

"Van!" A small whisper ran through his ears. Such a soothing sound from the voice he loved so much. He opened his eyes. "Van? Why are you crying?" Hitomi? Van stood up on top of the wall. Surely? It couldn't be. It was. Van stepped back off the wall and headed for the bridge to the other side of the small lake in which he was crying in to.

"Hitomi, how?" Hitomi smiled. Van walked nearer and nearer. "I've missed you so much Hitomi I…" He took another step forward and she vanished in to the night air. Van fell to his knees. He was filled with a sickening sensation. He knew what it was though and the feeling wasn't something he despised. He loved her. It was love he was feeling. Love hurt, which was the only downside. He hurt so much because he wanted to see her and touch her again. He wanted to repeat that kiss that they had shared just before she left. 

All he had to remember her by was his pendant. He never used it for dowsing; he just liked to look at its nice pink purple colour and think of her.

"Please Hitomi, one more time, for me." He cried. He wiped his tear away and sat instead of kneeled. He took the pendant from around his neck and held it to his heart. "I wish you would come back Hitomi." He closed his eyes and another tear fell down. Through his eyelids he noticed that everything had suddenly become brighter. He opened his eyes and before him he could see the beam of light that was coming down from the Moon surrounding Hitomi. He smiled and stood up, wanting to walk nearer to her when he looked away. "I'm just imagining you, you're not real."

Van?" Hitomi said. Van looked back and saw Hitomi walking towards him. 

"Please, stop this now, don't make me feel any more hurt." 

"Van?" Hitomi walked nearer to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why are you shaking?" Van looked back and saw Hitomi standing so close to her. The beam of light was gone and it was dark again. He could still see Hitomi. "Van?" A tear fell down her cheek. "Van? What's the matter?" She put both of her hands on his shoulders. "You're shaking."

"Happiness." Van managed to say. He put his hands round Hitomi's waist; he started to shake even more. "I can't believe its you." He said. She smiled and leaned and hugged him. Her hands sliding down his back, rubbing and comforting him. He felt so happy just hugging her but part of him felt like hugging wasn't enough. 

She removed herself from the long hug. She smiled. Van sat on the grass and signalled to Hitomi to join him. She sat. She looked at Van who jut wanted to hug her again. He moved a little closer to her and she leaned on his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much Hitomi." Hitomi blushed. "I wouldn't have believed it was you until you touched me." He said. 

"I've missed you too." Hitomi said. "Two long years." She said, she wiped a tear from her eye. She looked up to the sky and looked at the stars beginning to appear. Van took hold of her hand.

"You've really missed me?" Van asked. Hitomi nodded. 

"I've thought about you every day. About that last kiss and how it meant so much to me and…" Van put a finger to her lips.

"Shh." He said. "We don't need to talk." Van said, then he realised that that sounded wrong. "I just want to look at you." He smiled and Hitomi felt herself blush again. Van looked her up and down. She was taller, her hair was longer and she was still slim. She sighed and looked up to the sky again. 

"Home seems so far away from here." She said. She paused and looked at Van, "But being here feels so right too." She went to wipe some hair from her face but Van did it himself. He put her hair behind her ears and then put his hand on her cheek. She then put her hand on top of his. There was a mass of emotions bubbling upside each of them and they didn't know how to express them. They were the same for each and they were afraid to release them. "Van I…"

"Love you." Said Van. Hitomi sighed.

"Love you." She said. She closed her eyes and Van moved closer and closer to kiss her. There lips met and there heads titled from side to side and passion intensity increased, moving quicker and quicker and pushing in to each other harder. As they separated Hitomi smiled. She leaned her whole body in to Van's. She put her hands to his chest and pushed him down so as he was lying in to floor. Van smiled. Hitomi kissed him again. She started to undress herself as Van did to himself. They then walked in to the wood just behind the lake. They finished undressing. Hitomi went to put their clothes on the stump of a tree and headed back to Van.

"Van I…" Van put his finger to her lips again. She smiled.

"Do you want to?" He asked. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do. If you want me to stop now I…" Hitomi then put her finger to his lips.

"Van, I want to." They both smiled. "But here?" Van shook his head.

"No one ever comes here." He said. Hitomi smiled and nodded her head. "Love me Van." 

"I always will." Van said and he pushed her to the floor and kissed her, pushing his body against hers. She groaned. Van started to kiss her tummy and he started moving upwards, her breasts, her neck, her cheeks and finally their lips met. He pushed his body again. This was what he'd wanted to do; he'd wanted to make her happy.

"Are you okay?" Van asked. "I've never…"

"I'm fine," Hitomi anticipated. "Me neither." Van kissed her again. 

"You are so perfect." Hitomi whined with pleasure and pushed upwards and kissed Van. Van then took his turn to show his happiness and there bodies connected. 

"I've never been so happy." Hitomi sighed. Van just carried on pushing his body. Hitomi gave another whine as she reached her climax. She felt herself smile as every nerve in her body tingled. Van kissed her on the forehead.

"You really are the best." Van repeated. Hitomi felt flattered and her whole body rushed with emotions. The pleasure Van was getting hurt him as much as missing Hitomi did. He knew that she wouldn't stay and so did she. In both of them there was still some emotion not there.

"Stay with me." Van cried to her. Hitomi opened her watery eyes and Van was facing her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You know I can't stay." Van sat up. Hitomi groaned one last time, as she wanted to more. Van removed himself from on top of her and took a seat by the side of her. She then sat up and took his hands. 

"But what about that?" Van said. "You're just going to leave?" Hitomi looked away.

"Van please, that was the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced, don't make me feel bad. If I stay then I'll miss my friends on Earth, I won't be truly happy. If I stay for a little while then I won't want to go, then when I do go you won't be happy."

"Don't join me in. It's not up to me."

"You want me to stay…"

"Yes I know, but I didn't want you to go last time but you still did."

"Please Van, don't make me feel so bad. What we just shared was truly amazing and I will never forget it for as long as I live. Meeting like this for one last time was so wonderful and I'm glad we met again, now I can go back home knowing that you are okay."

"But when you go I won't be happy will I? I won't be _okay._" Van stood up.

"Where are you going?" 

"Put my clothes back on." Hitomi stood up and joined him. They changed in complete silence then went back to the edge of the forest and sat together. Hitomi put her arm around Van. Van looked at her with glistening eyes.

"Please don't cry over me Van." Hitomi requested. Van looked away.

"You are so beautiful." He said, "So wonderful, so perfect."

"No I'm not, I can't be in two places at once." Van laughed.

"That's true." He took her hand and kissed it. 

They sat in silence for a while just listening to the small fountain trickle in the middle of the lake. The Mystic Moon looked so pretty in the midnight blue sky. Hitomi sighed as she looked at her home. Van just looked to the small fountain, which was making the water ripple. 

As Van looked up to the sky he and Hitomi both saw a shooting star. They both smiled and looked at each other.

"My mother has always said that there is a shooting star for each person that has died and each person conceived." Hitomi said. 

"That's nice." Said Van, "But that means that someone somewhere on the Mystic Moon has just died. Is that right?"

"Or it could be here on Gaea." Van nodded.

"I guess." Hitomi then looked at Van. She then stopped smiling and looked down at her tummy. She shook her head. "What?"

"I can't believe we never thought!" She said.

"What?" Van said. Hitomi shook her head _'Typical male.' _She thought.

"Us, you and me, that shooting star, death? Conceived? Van…" Van then stopped looking confused and looked as though his world had turned upside down.

"But…" He began. A tear fell from Hitomi's eye. 

"I'm eighteen!" She cried. "We both are, I can't be pregnant. What is everyone going to say when I go home? I can't just turn up home and be pregnant."

"You might not be, it may be someone on Earth or someone else."

"We weren't careful." Van hung his head. '_This might make her stay.' _Van thought. He looked at Hitomi and smiled.

"Van don't smile this is serious, I can't have a child, I'm going to have to go home now."

"I don't want you to leave." Van looked at Hitomi and read her 'not this again look' "But I know I can't stop you." Hitomi nodded and stood up. She kissed and hugged Van and turned away. 

"Let me go Van." Hitomi said and she looked up to the sky. "Goodbye." Van shielded his eyes as the bright beam came down to take Hitomi back to her home and back to her life. When he looked again she was gone. 

"Goodbye, me sweet." Van called, knowing that she would never hear it. 

He sat down again. He could never be a father. It wasn't something he'd ever considered but if he was going to be a father he was glad Hitomi was the mother. 

He looked up one last time the Mystic Moon, Hitomi's home, his child's home. She wouldn't get rid of it would she? She did say that she couldn't have a child. She didn't have to go home, she could have stayed and they could have both looked after the child. It wasn't such a bad thing. Or maybe if I wished hard enough I could go down to Earth and be with Hitomi and raise the child there. Or maybe Hitomi would just keep the child and say that it was someone else's, or make up a story that she was raped. 

There were so many possibilities. 

Van lay down on the floor and closed his eyes. Despite the evening ending badly he felt somewhat happier that he had been with Hitomi, as he had wanted for two whole years after they had shared that kiss. He felt round for his necklace that he got from her when she left. He held it in his hand and slowly went off to sleep and dreamt of his future that he would never have with Hitomi…

__

Should it be continued or should I put this story with all the other crap ones in my 'failures' file? Give me nice reviews and maybe I will think about continuing it. ^.^


	2. Back in Gaea

Return to Gaea

A/N: Yep I thought I'd give you another chapter to munch on (until I right my next one). I hope it grips you ^.^

Thanks to _Tayles_ (I liked the review, especially the way it started; is it really that amazing that it's NC 17? I just thought that my story was planned well and that it would be good to have that 'lemon' in there, trust me, never writing it again (in this story)) and also to _Music._

****

June Bug

***

Hitomi sat on the bay and watched the seagulls fly around. It had been one month since she had gone to Gaea and saw Van, it had been twenty-nine days since she realised she was pregnant and she was still waiting for that right moment to tell her family and friends. The sun was just setting over the horizon. She was so lucky to live so near to the water and watch this spectacular sight. She brushed her hair from her face and then rested on her hands. 

She couldn't get rid of the child, it was just something she couldn't do. She wouldn't have the guts to kill a living person that was growing inside of her. And it had been a month, was that too late? She looked to Amano on her left ad smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her on the cheeks. She then looked to Yukari on her right. Her best ever friends didn't even know that she was pregnant.

"Beautiful night." Said Amano and he took Hitomi's hands in his. Hitomi nodded.

"I'm so glad I'm here with you." Hitomi said. Yukari coughed. "And you of course."

"Hey, if you want me to leave I will." Yukari said. Hitomi shook her head. Amano looked behind Hitomi and nodded to Yukari. Yukari nodded and then yawned. "Well I'm going to anyway, I'm too tired to be out here watching the sunset." Hitomi looked up at Yukari who had just stood up.

"Oh, okay then." Hitomi said, not really wanting to be left alone, any other time, any other place but not now, not with Amano, not pregnant. Yukari smiled ad walked off. Hitomi turned back to Amano.

"Do you love me." He asked, a question full of innocence. Hitomi smiled and nodded. Amano put his hands around Hitomi and pulled her tighter to him and kissed her again. "Good." Hitomi didn't turn and kiss him on the lips. She felt too uncomfortable. She hadn't kissed him since she returned from Gaea and Amano hadn't realised that something was wrong, until however tonight. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Hitomi looked at Amano and shook her head.

"Nothing, why?" Hitomi asked, although she knew the answer.

"You're extremely quiet, it's not like you." Hitomi smiled.

"I'm fine," She said and she kissed him on the cheeks. She had waited for such a long time to be going out with him and he finally asked her, after two long years, he finally asked her if she would go out with him. She naturally said yes, then two weeks later she went to Gaea. Ever since that night she had been torn between two people she loved so much. Amano because he was gently and kind and loving. Van because he was exciting different, a King!

Amano nodded and rubbed her arms. He could feel her shivering for some reason. Hitomi smiled at the comfort and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hitomi…" Amano paused and Hitomi turned to him.

"What is it?" Hitomi asked. 

"Well, there's something I've wanted to ask for some time now, ever since that night you said you felt guilty and wanted to make it up to me, even though I had no idea what you were talking about and said no." Hitomi nodded. The night she came back from Gaea she felt guilty that she had betrayed Amano and wanted desperately to do some to make herself feel better. She didn't know what though. She went over to Amano's house with a picnic basket and demanded that they go for a midnight picnic. He accepted. "Well, I thought that it was so lovely of you to do something spontaneous like that and it meant a lot to me and I…" Amano stopped again.

"Just tell me Amano." Hitomi demanded gently. She put her hands on top of his.

"I love you so much and this will sound wrong, I just know it will…"

"Tell me, come on, it can't be that bad." Hitomi said and she smiled at him.

"Okay." Amano took a deep breath. "I love you so much and I don't want to push you in to anything but I was just wondering, would you ever have…"

"Have what?" Hitomi said.

"I feel uncomfortable." Amano said.

"Have sex?" Hitomi asked. Amano blushed. Hitomi could see that he had gone red in the Moonlight. 

"I knew it was stupid." Amano said and he turned away.

"Amano, there is nothing stupid about sex." Hitomi said, and she of all people would know that. Amano turned back and looked at her with a smile.

"You will?" Amano asked. Hitomi shook her head.

"I would love to," Hitomi said, "Really, I really would. I love you so much and if sleeping with you would show that then I would but…"

"No, I know you love me, that midnight picnic showed me that." Amano interrupted. "It's just you mean something so special to me. I've never felt like that before and it hurts when you aren't around me. I always want you round me." Amano laughed. "I can't believe that I actually feel like this. It's funny." Hitomi smiled and wiped her hair from her face. Amano quickly took his hand away from Hitomi's single-handed clutch and moved her hair for her; he brushed it behind her ears and then rested his hand on her cheek. Hitomi shut her eyes as she remembered Van doing the exact same thing. A tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Hitomi? What's wrong?" Amano asked. Hitomi stood up.

"I have to go." Hitomi said and she turned to walk away. "Amano I'm sorry." Hitomi cried and she walked away. 

She wiped the tears away from her face and headed for her house. She loved Amano, she loved Van. She hurt so much. Love was a stupid emotion, who ever invented it was mad! She walked to her house, said hello to her mum and then walked up to her room. She shut her door and climbed on to her bed. She then wiped more and more tears away as they fell faster and faster.

"Stupid." She muttered, "Why am I so stupid?" 

'I can't fall in love with two people but I have and I can't fall out of love with either of them. If I fall out with Amano then he will hate me for the rest of my life, I don't want that. If I fall out with Van he will be heart broken, I just know he will, he will come down and see me. Take my child away and then I will be left torn completely and yet still have Amano. If I sleep with Amano then I can easily that the child is his and then never go back to Van, never see him again, he will never know that I have named his child as someone else's. Or I could go up to Gaea right now, right this minute, then stay until I have the child and then go back home again.' 

Hitomi looked up. 

'I could do that. I could just go, make Van happy, the he will have child and I know he will like that. Then I can go home and live my life with Amano. Then it will be good both ways. Van will have his child, and I will have made Van happy and I will have Amano.'

Hitomi nodded and pulled out a bag from under her bed. She walked to her wardrobe and pulled a load of clothes from it and chucked then in her bag. She then took out a pen and paper.

__

Dear friends and family

I am going on a small journey I promise you that we will meet again and if my calculations are correct you will se me in about nine months time. 

Hitomi paused. That letter was completely rubbish but it was al true. She would do to Gaea, wait until he child was born then go back home again after a month of it being born so as she could recover from the birth.

__

I don't want to give the reason for why I am going and I don't want to contact any of you but I promise you all that I will be completely safe where I am going and will be put in no danger at all. I wish you a nice nine months and all my love

Hitomi

She signed her name and left the letter on her desk. She then made sure she had packed everything. She the looked out of her window.

"Van, if you can hear me, please, let me be back in Gaea, I need to be up there with you Van please." Hitomi closed her eyes and the whole room lit up. Van had somehow heard her plea. A beam of light came to take her back to Gaea, back to her second home. 

"Hitomi…" Hitomi turned and looked at the door, her mother was opening. "Hitomi are you okay?" Hitomi wanted to call out goodbye but she knew that once she had done that the she wouldn't want to go to Gaea. She turned back to the window and felt herself lift in to the air. She heard her door open but she was gone. Her mother would in no way be able to pull her back down.

After only a few moments Hitomi felt herself land on the soil of Gaea. She looked around and tried to work out where she was. She saw a few small houses the in the background she could see Lord Van's house, or better mansion. It looked brand new. Which it was only two years old, after the Zaibach had destroyed his first one in the attack on Finalia. 

Hitomi sat down for a few moments and waited for Van to arrive. He must have called for her so he would be expecting her. 

"Hitomi?" Hitomi looked round after she heard a voice. It wasn't however Van, it was a female voice. Merle? "It's you." Hitomi nodded at the small cat girl.

"You called me here?" Hitomi asked. Merle nodded and walked over to Hitomi and sat down by her side. 

"Van has been moping around for a whole month, wanting you back but he wouldn't call for you because he knew you'd come and then go again. Like last time." Hitomi hung her head. 

"I never wanted him to fell bad." Merle rolled her eyes.

"Well he knows you are here and he wants you to go right back home again. He will grow more and more attached to you then when you go home he'll hurt so much." Hitomi stood up.

"I'm not going any where." Hitomi said. She then looked at Merle and wondered if Merle knew she was pregnant with Van's child. She didn't want to ask though. "I have to see Van, it's important." Merle rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, but if you upset him I can assure you you will get scratched." Hitomi nodded and followed merle to the castle.

***

Van was sitting in the main hall when Hitomi walked in. She looked tired and exhausted. Van stood up and walked over to her. She fell in to his arms.

"Oh Van." She cried. "I didn't know what to do, I had to do something and so I chose to be with you, have the child here and then go back home again." She grabbed on to Van's shirt and started to cry. Van just brushed his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. So she was leaving again?

"You'll be leaving the child here then?" Hitomi wiped her eyes and nodded. 

"I can't care for it on Earth. People will start asking questions." Merle was still in the room.

"Child?" She asked and she walked over to Van. "You ever said anything about a child."

"Please Merle just leave the room." Van asked. Merle growled at Van then turned to Hitomi. She shook her head and then walked out of the hall.

"Fine, I'll look after the child here but what am I going to do when it's grown up and wants to know who its mother is?" Van asked. Hitomi looked at Van,

"When that time comes I will return and meet it, then will have to go again. I can't stay here you know that." Hitomi said.

"I'm not saying you should I was just…"

"That's in the future, we have to think about right now. I only have a few clothes and I have no money Van. You'll have to take care of me." Hitomi said. Van nodded.

"I will look after, you know I will, I'll get you anything you need I promise, I will be by your side the whole of the way." Hitomi smiled and wiped a tear away.

"You are so sweet." Hitomi said and she kissed Van on the cheek. "I love you." She said. Van smiled and hugged Hitomi.

"I love you too."

Hitomi had her things taken up to her room, where she went up as well, she was too tired to stay up and talk with Van. She climbed in to her bed and shut her eyes. She promised herself that she would never think of Amano or Yukari of her mother or any other friends or family while she was on Gaea, it would probably be no good for the child. She heard about it somewhere.

Van walked past her room and opened the door to see that she was okay but she was asleep.

"Goodnight." He whispered and he shut her door quietly. He then walked to his room where he slept.

__

T.B.C  
_Yep, another chapter done and dusted, now all you have to do is be nice and review for me ^.^_


	3. For All Eternity

__

For All Eternity

A/N: I take it you are still liking it? Well I'm writing as fast as I can for you lovely people!

Thank you to esca chick, Karl Grava, Ai-chan, Wittle Marie-Chan, Mina, lola and finally kawii-usagi for reviewing my story and (in a way) giving me reason to carry on!

****

June Bug

Hitomi had been in Gaea only a few days. She and Van didn't talk much. Hitomi knew that Van wouldn't want to get too close because when the time came for her to leave he would ache so much for her to stay. He knew it too and didn't want to risk getting close to her.

Van sat by him large lake in his garden. It was so cool and calm and relaxing. He was looking through the trees to the Moon that was slowly rising. At the moment it was red looking and getting higher and higher. 

"Master Van." Van jumped as his servant, a tall and over weight man walked up behind him. "Master Van." Van stood up and yet was no way near the height of Gustang.

"What is it?" Van asked. Gustang looked down to his Master. 

"It's Hitomi, she wants to talk to you." Van lowered her head.

"About what?" Gustang shook his head.

"I don't ask questions, I just take orders and carry them through." Van nodded and walked to his house. 

"Where is she?" Van asked.

"In the main hall, Master." 

"Thank you Gustang, you can go now, take the rest of the day off." Gustang nodded. Van turned and walked in to his house. He walked through to the main hall and saw Hitomi sitting at the far end of the table. She was sitting down so you couldn't really see her slight bump that had occurred in the month and three days of her pregnancy. She stood up and smiled at Van.

"Please Van, sit down." She signalled to the end of the rather long table for Van to sit.

"I got the cook to make us something nice, I think we need to talk." Hitomi said. Van looked to the table and then to Hitomi.

"You look nice." Van said. Hitomi smiled.

"Are you going to join me?" Van nodded and took his seat. Hitomi then sat down and poured some water from a glass and in to her glass, she then took a sip.

"Cheers." She said. Van then raised his glass but put it back down again. 

"What's the matter?" Hitomi asked. Van shook his head.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Us." 

"Us?" Van questioned Hitomi. 

"Well, I don't know where we are going with our relationship."

"You will go back to the Mystic Moon and we will no longer be a pair, you will be you on Earth and I will be me on Gaea." Hitomi lowered her head.

"I…" Van stood up and walked over to Hitomi.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." Hitomi looked at Van.

"That's just it, I'm not upset, I've been thinking long and hard these past four days. I love you so much Van, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"What are you going to do then?" Van asked. Hitomi took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go back to Earth…"Hitomi paused and took a sip. Van stood up.

"You're going to leave me?" Hitomi then stood up and looked at Van and took his by the hands.

"No," She smiled. "I know this is right. I'm going to go down to Earth and talk to everyone, explain that I'm not coming back." Van shook his head.

"You…You're going to stay here?" He asked. Hitomi smiled and wiped a tear from her face. "But there is something you have to know…"

"Master Van!" Van turned.

"Gustang, I told you that you could go home." Gustang nodded.

"I know but there is someone here to see you." Van looked to Hitomi. Hitomi nodded.

"It comes with the job." Hitomi said and she let go of Vans' hands.

"Just hold your thought." Van said and he walked out of the main hall with Gustang by his side. The walked in silence until they got to the second hall, a smaller version of the main hall. Sitting at the table was a man. He had long blond flowing hair. Van smiled and the man stood up.

"Allen!" Van hugged his good friend.

"I heard the news." Allen said. Van smiled. 

"Word travels fast." Van said. He signalled for Allen to sit again and Van sat as well. Gustang got some water and poured it out for each of them.

"Word only travels fast when you know a cat with gossip." Van smiled. _Merle_. 

"How have you been then?" Allen nodded, "Not bad. You're obviously okay." Van nodded.

"I have the best girl I could possibly ever have and she has just told me she is going to stay for good."

"Are you going to get married?" Van shrugged. 

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. She only told me now that she was going to stay, that will give us a chance to get really close." Allen nodded.

"Yeah, it would be nice if you two did declare to get married. Hitomi would be a Queen. Queen Hitomi, it has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Van nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Van poured out some more water and drunk it all.

"So do you want to go and see her?" Allen stood up and nodded. Van then stood and they both walked to the main hall. 

"Hitomi, there is someone here to see you." Van said as he walked back in.

"For me?" Hitomi asked and she walked up to Van and kissed him. "Who?" At that point Allen walked in to the room. Hitomi felt a tear appear in the corner of her eye. She missed Van the most but Allen was definitely a close second. Hitomi walked over to him and hugged him. They embraced for some time. Van just watched and smiled that they had met again after so long.

"How have you been?" Hitomi asked. Allen nodded.

"I'm fine, but hey, you and Van? I have to admit, the best man won!" Allen said and he smiled.

"Won?" Hitomi asked, getting a little upset. "I was a bet?" Allen shook his head.

"No, figure of speech." Hitomi shook her head. 

"Honestly." And with that she walked out. Van and Allen watched her leave and then turned to each other and shrugged. They walked over to the table where the food was clearly all cold. Allen grabbed a piece of bread and started to pick at it.

"How long are you staying here for?" Van asked.

"Oh I just came for a visit, I was planning on leaving soon. I just wanted to see you and Hitomi, what has it been two years?" Van nodded. Allen put the bread back down.

"You can't just stay for a little while, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Allen smiled and stood up.

"Thank you but I can't stay long. I wish I could but Celena is at home and I don't want to leave her too long." Van nodded.

"Of course, how is she?" Allen hung his head.

"She's not good, she's been having nightmares for a long time. I keep thinking that Dilandau will come back. Or she will do something stupid, I get worried. There is always someone by her side but I wish it was me, I would be happier that way." Van nodded again.

"I understand, how long did it take you to get here? Do you want to rest?" Allen shook his head.

"I should go now, I will the get back for nightfall and I will be with her when she falls asleep" Allen stood up and Van walked him to the front door.

"Come back soon won't you? Bring Celena with you, this place can hold for ten people and so far there is Hitomi and I!" Allen nodded.

"I will do." Allen nodded and then walked away. Van turned back in to his house ad headed for Hitomi's room. 

Hitomi lay on her bed.

'I have to tell Van that I was with someone else, but he might react badly, he might not want me to stay, he might just think I was some filth and not want anything to do with me, or the baby.'

She wiped her eyes away of the tears.

'If I don't tell him then he will never find out and I will just go on living a lie. I don't think I can cope with that. Going through each day and him being happy with me but me feeling like some piece of trash that sleeps around. I can't go through this…'

Van knocked gently on Hitomi's door.

"Is that you Van?" Hitomi called. Van could hear her sniffing.

"Yes, it's me." Van said.

"Come in." Hitomi said. Van turned the door handle and walked in. Hitomi was laying on her bed, looking upward to the ceiling. Van could see tear marks on her face. He walked over to her bed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter? What did you want to talk to me about?" Van asked. Hitomi sighed and sat up. She then kissed Van and hugged him.

"You know I love you right?" Van nodded while still hugging Hitomi.

"Yes and … you know I love you?" Hitomi sniffed. It felt so good to hear him say that. She parted from the hug and looked at Van, he was smiling.

"I can't believe you've said you are going to stay." Van said and he took his turn to kiss her. Hitomi smiled. "I know it's the right thing and I just know I will be happy but there is something I have to get off my chest before I totally commit to you. I love you with all my heart but this one thing is important and I know I will never be truly happy keeping this from you." She paused Van looked at her. 

'This must be serious, she's never normally like this.' Van thought and he smiled at her.

"You can tell me anything." Van said, "If we are going to be a couple, we are having a baby, we need to be honest, what ever it is I promise it will be okay, from now on, no secrets and no getting angry okay? We can sort anything out." Hitomi nodded. Van smiled at her.

"It's about me when I lived on Earth." Van nodded.

"That's all behind both of us now, I swear I will make you happy on Gaea." Van smiled, Hitomi nodded.

"I was with someone." Hitomi said. She didn't wait for Van to say anything. "It was nothing major, I never slept with him and we had only been going out for the shortest time, then I came up to Gaea and I … it was amazing. I had loved you for so long. I've been thinking long and hard and its you I love, not Amano. Please don't be angry with me, I will end it with him when I go down to earth to say my goodbyes. I just don't feel comfortable going out with you and Amano.

"When I go down I will explain that I have someone else and that nothing he can say will change my mind. Okay?" Van looked lankly at Hitomi.

"You were going out with me and him at the same time?" Van asked.

"I swear, he didn't mean as much to me as you do. I know that if I stay here you will make me happy. You said we wouldn't be angry with each other any more." Van nodded.

"I guess so. You have no feelings for him any more then?" Hitomi shook her head.

"I love you Van, you, that's why it was so easy to make my choice between you and him, I spent my days thinking would I be happy here or not, then I realised would be with you and I would be happy." Van smiled.

"So you're sure?" Van asked. Hitomi nodded and kissed him, their lips pressed together.

"I'm very sure. I love you Van Fanel. I love you so so much." Hitomi said and she kissed him again. Van smiled.

"I'm glad, and I love you too." He smiled again and kissed her back.

'So that's sorted then, Hitomi's staying and we are going to be happy together, I just know we are. We love each other so much.'

Van sat and watched the stars twinkle. He was happy and so was Hitomi and that was all that mattered. His future started now, just him and Hitomi and their child.

__

T.B.C

Because I'm feeling nice at the moment I'm thinking 'hey lets right another chapter' but keep going with the reviewing my lovely friends on ff.net ^.^


	4. Saying Goodbye

__

Saying Goodbye

A/N: Oh yeah, chapter four is up so read and enjoy (oh yeah … and review!)

****

June Bug

Hitomi would be back soon. She had to go it alone, she had to go back down to Earth and say goodbye to everyone. Van knew that she would come back upset and he would there for her but he wished he had gone down with her. What would he do if something happened to her and she didn't return? What if they didn't want to let her go and they held on to her, kept her from going back to her new home, her true home where she would be happy.

Van sighed and skimmed a stone across his lake. Merle was sitting beside him.

"How are you?" Merle asked. Van shrugged. 

"As soon as Hitomi I will be happy again and we can start our new life together properly. Start making plans, be a proper family at last." Van turned to Merle who huffed.

"Do you really love her?" Merle asked. Van raised an eyebrow. "I mean, do you _really _love her, with all your heart?" Van smiled and nodded. "Then I'm happy for you." Merle smiled and gave Van a hug.

"Thanks Merle, that means a lot to me to hear you say that." Van said.

"I just want to see you happy, you're my best friends you know right?" Merle winked and Van then stood up and went in to the house. Van sighed a sigh of relief. Merle was his best friends and would be for the rest of his life and Hitomi would be his wife and very dear friends but no one could replace Merle.

***

Hitomi took a deep breath and opened the front door of her house. Her mother looked at her and her eyes watered up. She ran to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"I thought you said ten months." Hitomi's mother cried and stroked her daughter's hair. "Do you have any idea how much I worried about you?"

"I told you I would be safe." Hitomi said and she tried to get free of her mother's tight grip.

"Hitomi? What's wrong?" Hitomi wipe her eyes.

"I'm not staying mum, where I went, I like it there, I'm happy there." Hitomi wiped her eyes again. "Please mum, don't cry." Hitomi's mum sniffed and wiped her eyes. 

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here, mum, I've found someone, he makes me happy, I love him and I want to be with him. I swear I'll visit sometime." Hitomi's mum turned away.

"You're just going to leave?"

"I swear mum, I will visit."  
"Do I get to meet this man?" She asked and she went and sat down. Hitomi followed her mum and crouched down beside her.

"I…" Hitomi looked away. "Mum, there is so much about me that you don't know and I don't want to tell you, I just came to say goodbye." Hitomi stood up and headed for the door. "Goodbye mum." Hitomi's mum then stood up. "Tell dad and 'Brat' that I love them very much and will never forget them." 'Brat' was Hitomi's nickname for her younger brother.

"I'm not even going to pretend that I understand and I know you too well to know that whatever I say won't be able to stop you. You are old enough as well, just promise to keep in contact" Hitomi nodded. Her mother cried and gave her daughter one last loving hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodbye my precious."

"Goodbye mum." Hitomi wiped her eyes and left the house.

***

After walking for a bit she finally came to Amano's house. It was only four blocks away from her own house and she went the quick way. She knocked on the door. At first there was no answer. Hitomi sighed and tried again. Amano opened the door. His face lit up and he immediately gave Hitomi a hug.

"Please, Amano don't I have something to tell you." Hitomi said. Amano took his arms from around her and put them to his side.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I…We have to end our relationship." Hitomi said. Amano stopped smiling.

"But we've…you said we would…I thought we were going well, what's happened?" Amano asked. "I lived in hope that you would be back soon and we would be happy together, what went wrong?" Hitomi sighed.

"I'm sorry, I hate to have to say this but…"  
"You found someone else didn't you? While you were gone those five days?" Hitomi lowered her head.

"I knew him before then I…" Amano shook his head.

"I thought you loved me." Hitomi nodded.

"I did, I mean, I do love you it's just…" Hitomi lowered her head again. 

"What?" Amano asked, "Come on, what is it, it must be important, he beating you in to staying with him? You can't love two people Hitomi." Amano turned away.

"I don't want to tell you." Hitomi said. "I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn't be coming back and I wanted to say goodbye." Amano turned and looked at her.

"You're leaving me?" Amano asked "And you're leaving Japan?" Hitomi nodded.

"I probably won't see you again, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, you mean a lot to me and, well goodbye." Hitomi reached up and kissed Amano on the cheek. "Goodbye Amano."

"Goodbye Hitomi." Amano said and he wiped his eyes and turned away without looking back at Hitomi. He didn't want her to see him crying. Hitomi sighed and went to the final person she had to say goodbye to.

***

"Yukari!" Hitomi called and looked to her best friend's window. Yukari's head emerged. 

"Hitomi?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Hitomi said. "Will you come for a walk with me?" Yukari sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be right down." 

After a few minutes Yukari was outside and Hitomi and Yukari were walking around.

"Where have you been?" Yukari asked. Hitomi explained to Yukari that she had gone back to Gaea. She had told Yukari all about it a few days after she came back after the huge scale Zaibach attack two years ago. Yukari never really understood but never accused Hitomi of lying.

"And you love Van right? You're going to be with Van? I knew it." Yukari smiled at her own knowledge that Hitomi would go back to Van. Her smile the faded as Hitomi said 'I won't be coming back.'

"I love Van so much and…" Hitomi stopped walking. Yukari turned and faced her.

"What?" Yukari asked. Hitomi scuffed her trainers on the floor.

"I'm-" Hitomi lowered her voice _"-pregnant" _Yukari stepped back

"What? How?" Hitomi sighed.

"I went up there, not that long ago and I … well," Hitomi coughed. Yukari rolled her eyes.

"How far?" Yukari asked.

"One month five days." Yukari nodded.

"And Van is the father, that's why you're going to stay with him?"

"It's not that, I love Van, I've loved him for such a long time, he means a lot to me, he is the father of my child yes, but I love him with all my heart." Yukari smiled.

"I guess you are doing the right thing, you'll be happy there." Hitomi nodded.

"I knew you'd understand."

"Have you spoken to Amano? You're mother? They both know?" Yukari asked. Hitomi nodded.

"I'm going soon, I'll come back some time's to visit but I'll be starting my new life with Van and make new friends in Gaea." Yukari turned away and sniffed.

"Oh Hitomi," Yukari turned and threw herself to Hitomi, "I'm going to miss you so much, you are the best friend I have ever had, I don't know how I'm going to let you go." Hitomi sniffed and reached her arm round to wipe her eyes. "You're my best friend, I love you." Hitomi smiled.

"I love you too." They parted from their final hug.

"I'll see you."

"You have to bring your child when you come back Hitomi, I have to see it." Hitomi nodded.

"Goodbye Yukari."

"Goodbye Hitomi."

***

Van looked up. He saw Hitomi standing in front of him, she was smiling. Van stood up and walked over to her. He put his arms around her and she started to cry.

"I'm glad I never have to do that again." She sniffed. "I made everyone cry," she said. "At least if I go back and see them they will know that I'm okay." Van nodded.

"You're here with me now, you'll be okay, I will take the best care of you." Hitomi smiled.

"Thankyou." Hitomi said. She sniffed again and buried her face in Van's shoulder. Van brushed his fingers in her hair to try and soothe her.

"You'll be okay, you don't have to cry, they'll know you are safe and you can go and see them whenever, you know that." Hitomi showed her face again and nodded.

"I guess so, not too often though because it will feel like I have two different homes." Van smiled.

"This is your home." Hitomi nodded and kissed Van on the cheek.

"You are so lovely to me even after all I put you through. Van shook his head.

"You didn't put me through anything. I just love you that's all, I always have, ever since I met you that first day and I swear, I will never let you go." Van wiped a tear of happiness from his eye and kissed Hitomi on her cheek. They then tightened their hug and stayed outside, sitting by the lake for the rest of the night and in to early morning.

__

T.B.C

Do you still want more? Good, because trust me, I still have plenty more. ^.^


	5. As Happy as They Come

__

As Happy as They Come

Disclaimer: I guess I should give one (better late than never!) It's pretty obvious though don't you think? Do I seem like the kind of person that would own something so huge as Escaflowne? Yes? Well, I'm not so I guess I should disclaim this! I don't own any one or anything!

A/N: Final chapter, sorry it's been a while (but I have been on holiday so I think I can be excused!) Oh well, I'm sure you are all dying to know what happens in this last chapter so I won't keep you!

***

The months went by quickly. Hitomi and Van could never have been happier, well maybe Hitomi because she hated being fat but she was happy that she was with van.

***

Hitomi woke up early one morning complaining of pains. Van got out of their bed and called for Hitomi's midwife, whom Van had demanded stay in the house in the week that Hitomi was expected to go in to labour. 

"Something wrong Lady?" The Midwife walked in to the room. Hitomi took a deep breath.

"Something hurts…" Hitomi whined. The midwife nodded and lifted Hitomi up and moved the pillows around to make her more comfortable. "My waters…" Hitomi said. The midwife nodded again.

"You're going in to labour, it's the right day, just take deep breaths and I'll call for…"

"No!" Hitomi shouted, "I'm having a home birth, we already discussed this." The midwife sighed She thought that maybe Hitomi would change her mind when the moment came. 

All this time Van was standing at the side of the room hating to see Hitomi in the pain she was clearly in. Hitomi turned to him and took a deep breath.

"Out!" She yelled. Van felt his world drop. He wanted to be there for her. He wasn't going to argue; he knew she would be very hormonal and so his head fell and he walked out of the room. Hitomi took another deep breath. 

"When do I start pushing?" She asked. The midwife shook her head.

"Not yet dear."

***

Van paced the hall again. Why Hitomi wouldn't let him in was a mystery to him. All the time before hand she had said he could be at the birth and as he took a step in to the door she shouted for him to go out. He felt quite hurt and now all he could do was sit and stand and walk around until he heard anything about his child.

He sat down at a chair opposite the door to the room Hitomi was in and he put his head in to his hands and sighed. He could hear Hitomi crying and yelling and he felt a tear form in the corner of his eye. He wiped it away and sniffed. He was going to be a father. He'd thought about it all a lot and he was happy, he never really thought that he was going to make a good father but the more he thought about it the more he thought he would be good at parenting. 

He lifted his head as he heard footsteps. Merle smiled at Van.

"You would think that Hitomi couldn't make such noises!" Merle smiled. Van laughed.

"Do you think she's okay?" Van asked. "She sounds in pain." Merle rolled her eyes.

"Of course she's going to be in pain." Van nodded.

"I guess so." Van then lifted his head and smiled as he heard the faint sound of a child crying. Merle's ears pricked up and she ran to the door. She then waited for Van to walk to the door.

"Do you think they'll let me in?" Merle shrugged and knocked on the door then she scampered away laughing. Van took a deep breath. The midwife walked over to the door and opened it. She smiled and gave Van a hug.

"Congratulations, you've got a baby boy." Van smiled and walked over to Hitomi who was holding a small bundle. Van leaned over and kissed Hitomi on the forehead. 

"You're a daddy." Hitomi laughed and a tear fell down her face. Van wiped it away.

"You're a mummy." He said and he wiped his tears again.

"I never though this would ever happen, I never thought I'd be a mother. I never dreamt that you would really be the father of my child." Hitomi shook her head. "We have a baby boy." Van nodded.

"You have made me the happiest person in the universe." He smiled and he kissed Hitomi again. The midwife bowed and walked out of the room leaving them to be together.

Van walked round to the other side of the bed and laid on it with Hitomi. He gently rubbed the tiny child's head and then kissed him. He opened his tiny blue eyes and gave a smile. Van smiled back.

"What are we going to call him?" Van asked and turned to Hitomi who was yawning.

"I was thinking a mixture, a name from Gaea and a name from Earth to show that he comes from both." Van nodded. 

"That's a good idea but we have to think of two names." Hitomi then nodded and yawned again. 

"I never thought I'd be this happy and this tired." She said.

"Do you want a rest? I can take him to his new room and put his in his new cot." Hitomi nodded.

"I never saw that, you kept it quiet. I'll have a rest and I'll go and see it later." Van nodded. He took hold of the tiny baby and gave him another kiss on the forehead. He gave a slight cry and then closed his eyes. Van smiled and went to turn back to Hitomi who's eyes were also closed. Van wiped a tear of joy away from his eye and walked out of the room. The midwife was standing outside.

"He's beautiful." Van nodded at her remark. 

"He's going to be the heir to my throne." He said. "Another male to carry on the line." The midwife nodded.

"But I'm sure you would have been just as happy with a baby girl." Van nodded again and then walked away. He decorated a room especially for her and he did it all himself because he wanted to add a personal touch. It was a pale purple colour with a cot in the middle of the room with a child lock on it and another lock so as only him and Hitomi could get to their child. Van wanted to take no chances he was the King and people were always trying to take something of royal collection so a child could get them a lot of money. There was also one side of the room dedicated to shelves and shelves of cuddly toys and things to play with. 

Van opened the door and placed the baby in the cot then put the two bars over the top so as no one else could get to the baby. 

"Hush little baby, go to sleep, go to sleep, sleep for daddy." Van sang gently in no particular tune. He then shook his head in the disbelief that he had actually sung to his child. He never thought he'd see himself do that. He then turned round and saw Hitomi standing at the door. Van walked over to her.

"Van it's a beautiful room." Van blushed. 

"It's not that good." Hitomi smiled.

"It is, Van it's super. So many toys." Hitomi said and she walked to the shelves and picked up a small toy. "This is wonderful. You're going to make such a good dad." Hitomi walked over to Van then fell in to his arms. 

"Hitomi?" Van asked and he laid Hitomi down on the floor and rubbed her cheek and gently knocked her. "Hitomi, speak to me." Hitomi opened her eyes again.

"Van…" Hitomi closed her eyes again.

"MAY!" Van shouted. The midwife was in the room within seconds. She saw what had happened and rolled her eyes.

"She shouldn't have been out of bed so soon. Her body has to get used to being without a child, if she's not careful she's going to need treatment. Make sure she stays in bed." The midwife then helped Van take Hitomi back to her room.

Van stayed by Hitomi's side until she opened her eyes again. She turned and smiled at Van. 

"I love you." Van said with relief and he kissed her on the forehead. She smiled again. 

"I love you too." She said. "I've thought of a name."

"Go on." Van said.

"How about a mixture of Folken, after you're brother, and a really common name like David?" Van nodded.

"Fovid of Dalken?" He asked with a smile. Hitomi smiled.

"I'd already though it through and come up with Dalken, I like it, it has a nice ring to it." Van nodded.

"I guess it does." He smiled. "You're very clever." Hitomi smiled. Van stood up. Hitomi followed him until he got to the door. He walked through it, ignoring Hitomi's callings of 'where are you going' he just turned and smiled. He walked back in after a little while carry Dalken in his arms and May carrying the cot in. Hitomi raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't get out of bed for a while so I thought instead of you missing Dalken we could keep him in here for a while." Hitomi smiled.

"You do the nicest things for me but I feel fine now." Van put a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"I don't care, you aren't getting out of bed. You just spent nine months carrying a child. You can stay in bed for a while and I can do the running around for you." Hitomi smiled.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" She asked. Van shook his head.

"That's the question I ask myself every morning when I wake up and see you next to me and every night when I see you sleeping." Van leaned over and kissed Hitomi again. "You are everything to me, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you and I don't want to take any risks, I will look after you through everything." He smiled again. "Hitomi, I love you so much … will you-" at this point Van got down on his knees "-marry me?" Hitomi gasped and then wiped a mass of tears from her face. She nodded and leaned and kissed Van.

"Yes I will." She said. Van gave a sigh of relief and kissed Hitomi again and again.

"I'm so happy, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I will make you even happier. You will be my wife and you will be my queen, everyone's queen." Hitomi sniffed and nodded and smiled.

"You will be my husband and I will love you so much and I know that the love you give to me I will give back double." Van smiled and wiped the tears away from his face. May bowed and walked out of the room. 

Dalken then started to cry. Van lifted him on to his mother's lap and Hitomi started to pat him on the back.

"You's so perfect." Hitomi said. "Like his dad." Van smiled.

"And his mum." Hitomi laughed.

"I love you Van." Hitomi sighed and closed her eyes.

Their lives could never be more perfect. They were both so happy and neither ever dreamt that their futures would ever turn out quite like how it had. They had each other and they were a perfect family with a child. They had plenty of money. Van was going to make Hitomi even happier than she was now and Dalken would grow up knowing about Gaea and Earth, Van would make sure of it. 

Their lives, all three, were perfect.

_The End_

__

*Bows and curtseys*

Thank you for all your lovely reviews you lovely people, don't forget to review this one though … seeing as it is the last chapter ^.^


End file.
